


Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes)

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [4]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fanmade Mianite S3, Flux Flu, Gen, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, Realm of Mianite, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Deviser Gaines does some research.





	Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes)

Study of the E1R2 Flux Influenza Virus

 

Conducted by [scratched out] Fool’s Gold

 

Previous strains: R1F1 (eradicated), R2R1, R3R1

 

\--

 

Subject 001

 

Name: Anonymous

Alias/Title: Red

Gender: Female

Status: Short-Term Carrier

Type: Mortal Hero

 

Notes: Subject is notable for having carried both the R1R1 and R2R1 strains of Flux Influenza. Similarly to the R1R1 and R2R1 strains, the E1R2 strain has little to no effect on the subject and they show no symptoms of the disease.

 

The subject was virus free in a matter of days without medication. Has the needed antibodies to defend against the E1R2 strain.

 

\--

 

Subject 002

 

Name: Anonymous 

Alias/Title: The Clear Sky Hermit

Gender: Male

Status: Short-Term Victim

Type: Mortal Demigod

 

Notes: Subject has contracted both the R2R1 and R3R1 strains and fought both off successfully. Subject was immune to the R1F1 strain, though reports having lost family to it. Suffered common symptoms of Flux Influenza infection after introduced to the E1R2 strain.

 

Subject was virus free in about a week without medication. Did not have the antibodies to be immune to E1R2, though immunity to R1F1 and experience with R2R1 and R3R1 ultimately allowed the subject to defend against E1R2.

 

\--

 

Subject 003

 

Name: Anonymous 

Alias/Title: Mystic

Gender: Female

Status: Short-Term Victim

Type: Mortal God

 

Notes: Subject was a short-term victim of R1F1, R2R1, and R3R1 strains. Suffered common symptoms of Flux Influenza after introduced to the E1R2 strain. 

 

Subject was virus free after a few days without medication. Has developed immunity to the R1F1 and R3R1 strains, though has antibodies capable of defending against R2R1 and E1R2 strains.

 

\--

 

Subject 004

 

Name: Alyssa Screziato

Alias/Title: CountryBat, Cardinal

Gender: Female

Status: Long-Term Victim

Type: Average Mortal

 

Notes: Subject is immune to the R1F1 and R3R1 strains, was never introduced to the R2R1 strain. Suffered uncommon symptoms of Flux Influenza after introduced to E1R2. 

 

Subject was virus free after a week with medication. Has developed some immunity to E1R2. Suspected to have been sick for a month if no medication was used.

 

\--

 

Subject 005

 

Name: Mot Screziato

Alias/Title: Champion of Dianite

Gender: Male

Status: Long-Term Victim

Type: Semi-Immortal Hero

 

Notes: Subject was immune to R2R1 strain, was never introduced to R1F1, and contracted and fought off R3R1. Experienced rare symptoms of Flux Influenza after introduced to E1R2.

 

Subject refused medication to further my research. Was virus free in a month and two weeks without medication. Subject lost 10 pounds (4.5 kg) in weight and skin had become to turn pale. Subject’s heart rate quickened while infected and has become immune to E1R2. Subject is currently recovering from testing.


End file.
